


The Mirror Mask

by allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, EngIta - Freeform, Little love birds, M/M, Rome is Italy's papa, adorable little babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall/pseuds/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano works with his parents at their family circus, but desires to run away and join real life. At the next performance, after Feliciano and his mother have a heated argument, Feliciano's mother collapses and is taken to the hospital. Soon he finds himself in a world quite like his drawings, and meets a man that calls himself Athur/Valentine. Engita. Mirror Mask AU! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/gifts).



A boy with hazel hair with a curl on the left side of his head, played with the socks on his feet one was black and another was white; each one had a sewn on face with a little crown on top of each head.

"I am queen of the town. I am queen of the towers, the people, and the little itty bitty small things that run around. And everyone looks at me and says 'Ah what a wonderful queen she is.' And it isn't embarrassing at all. There is nothing ever to worry about. Except…"

The Black sock on the foot of the boy lifted up with a marker in the middle of the big toe and the index toe.

"Ah! But I am the queen of evil and I must warn you that you cannot escape my cunning use of BLACK MAGIC MARKER!"

**OoOoOoO**

A woman sat in a ticket booth giving out tickets to the buyer when she saw her son, the boy dressed as a mime, walking away from the booth to the tent. She tapped the glass in front of her and called out his name.

"Lovino! Lovino!"

Lovino turned and looked at his mother, tilting his head to the side as if to question why she called him.

"Have you seen Feliciano?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and shrugged when she mentioned his brother. Jealously got the best of him that his mother wanted his younger brother again. His mother motioned him over and pointed at her position.

"Come and take over for me!"

Lovino nodded and ran over, glad to be able to do something other than the stupid part he was given. His mother walked out and let him take over.

**OoOoOoO**

The boy played with his socks more until he heard a banging on the trailer's outside.

"Feliciano! Are you in there!?" The boy's mother yelled.

Feliciano dropped his feet and picked up his drawing pad and pen, drawing another weird creation of his.

"I'm drawing mama!" Feliciano said.

His mother looked through the window and scowled tapped on the window.

"Feli! You're not even dressed! Come on Feli, you're not a kid anymore! I shouldn't have to do this."

His mother pulled on the door trying to get it open.

"I don't want to go mama…" Feliciano said quietly. "I feel like an idiot… I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"Not again…" Feliciano's mother walked towards the window. "You don't look like an idiot! Nobody looks like an idiot!"

"Mama! Feliciano juggle! Feliciano sell the popcorn! Smile for the camera…" Feliciano whined.

"Honey… You know your papa keeps this circus running on charms and peanuts! It's his dream!"

"Exactly mama! It's his dream not mine… Why should I have to suffer for it?" Feliciano cried out.

It was Feliciano's dream to live in the real world and get a job as an artist.

"B-But bambino, you're not! All of those kids in there want to run away and join a circus…"

Feliciano sat up and went up to the trailers window.

"Great! They can take my place mama! I want to run away and join real life!"

"Feli… Please bambino, be reasonable!" His mother said getting frustrated. "Come on! Please open the door!"

Feliciano ripped off his robe and threw on his costume's shirt over his pajama.

"Feli!"

"Okay! Okay mama! I'm getting dressed; there is no need to shout!" Feliciano said dragging the pants on and picking up his mask.

"I am not shou-" Feliciano's mother took a deep breath. "Feli… Your irresponsible behavior is going to be the death of me…"

Feliciano felt a tear fall down his face and a little anger rise up from out of nowhere, making him say something he was going to regret later!

"I wish I was…" Feliciano said softly but loud enough for his mother to hear.

Feliciano's mother sighed and walked towards the tent.

"I don't think you could handle real life, Feliciano…"

**OoOoOoO**

Feliciano walked into the tent after calming down. His father frowned when he saw him.

"Feliciano Vargas! What did you say to your mother?!"

"N-nothing…" Feliciano said quietly.

His mother tapped his father's shoulder and shook her head.

Pointing at Feliciano, he said, "Later."

Feliciano looked at Lovino who shook his head and patted his shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Everyone ready!?" His father asked the crew. "BIG SMILES!"

Walking out onto the stage, Feliciano's father smiled and yelled to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Let me hear you put your hands together for the very lovely Akantha."

The crowd cheered and the band started up as Akantha, Feliciano's mother, walked onto the stage in her costume. Walking towards the cloth hanging from the ceiling she climbed up to the top.

Meanwhile, Feliciano sat with Lovino, who was playing charades with him. Feliciano got up when he saw his father give him his hat.

"Stuffy in the suit, my little bambinos! I gotta get my clothes costume on real fast!" His father looked around for the missing piece. "Lovino. Feliciano. Where is your older brother Briancheri?"

"He's at his girlfriend's, Gararai, place! He told me he was helping her move out!" Feliciano told his father while getting the required equipment for the show ready.

"He's missing out on all the fun! Isn't that right Fortuna."

Feliciano laughed and quieted down when his father took the microphone to tell the audience something.

"Appreciation everyone for the queen of the spanish web! The Beautiful Akantha!"

Akantha lowered herself down and bowed before running off the stage and into the backroom.

"And now! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! From darkness and rue, Rimando and Fortuna!"

Feliciano and his father ran onto the stage as the band changed to the next song. Throwing up their hands with the juggling clubs still in place they bowed and started to juggle with each other.

**OoOoOoO**

Akantha gave her mask to Ludwig, one of the circus actors and ran to her gorilla costume. Lovino tapped her on the shoulder and did a motion on his arm.

"I know I shouldn't let my bambino get under my skin, but he's so good at it Lovino!"

Lovino made a face of concern and did another motion.

"That's easy for you to say Lovi-"

His mother stopped feeling a giant wave of dizziness. Pinching her nose, she almost forward if Lovino hadn't caught her.

Breaking out of his act, Lovino yelled at Kiku and Ludwig.

"Kiku take my mother's place! Ludwig get me a wet towel ASAP, you damn potato bastard!"

Kiku nodded and ran over; taking the costume so he could change into it.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hey bambino, do you want to juggle with the real bananas?" Feliciano's father laughed out, holding bananas in his hand.

"No way, you know what you get when you juggle bananas!" Feliciano laughed out as well.

"No… What do you get if you juggle with the bananas?" His father asked.

"GORILLAS!"

"Gorillas?"

The beat of the song changed as if something was supposed to happen. Feliciano and his father looked around.

"Did you say Gorillas?"

They waited again for something to happen.

"I'M SURE YOU SAID GORILLAS!" His father screamed this time.

A gorilla in a pink tutu came out of the backstage running at them and attacking the gates that separated them and the viewers. In the end of the act they all bowed and ran into the backstage.

"You're cutting it a bit fine there love! You had me worried you know!?" Feliciano's father said in a scolding tone to the person taking off the costume.

"It's not me Mr. Julius! Mrs. Akantha is over there!" Kiku pointed over to the area where Akantha lay motionless and Lovino standing over her, wiping down her face.

"LOVE!" Julius, Feliciano's father, yelled running over to her.

"Mom…" Feliciano said regretfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So this is a story for my lovely friend that I love so much. She's been there for me all the time, supporting me and making me feel loved. I wanted to give her an early birthday present so here it is! She loves Engita just like me so I made it that instead of Shizaya! She has really good fanfics and guys she really does need the attention! She is a beautiful writer with a talent! She's my biggest supporter and she is the best twin I can ever have! AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon you my baby and sweetest twin T.T!
> 
> Italy: Wow! Allena talks fast! Hey hey Germany, can you do that too!
> 
> Germany: No! I will not seep down to your level Italy!
> 
> Italy: Allena! Germany's being mean T.T
> 
> Me: Germany hug him! HUG THE ITALY!
> 
> Germany: Fine you blackmailing brat.
> 
> Me: How did you know I was going to say that!?
> 
> Germany: You always use that on me!
> 
> Me: Well it works then! Ah readers, Julius-Grandpa Rome, Akantha-Ancient Greece, Briancheri-Seborga, Gararai-Nyo!Egypt, Lovino-Romano, Feliciano-Italy, Ludwig-Germany, Kiku-Japan
> 
> Everyone: Hope you like it so far because England is going to be in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Gararai sat in Braincheri's lap as he talked to his father on the phone.

"You know you could always drop by, its been 10 days and Feliciano is all holed up in his room. I know you're busy with work but I think that you should at least consider it!" Braincheri gritted his teeth as his father made up more excuses...

Gararai kissed his cheek and patted his back as she got off and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Looking worriedly up towards Feliciano's room, Braincheri got up and paced around the room as his father explained what he was doing.

"Yes papa I know you're busy... I know you have made it clear tons of times, but Feli is going to be alone for the whole day and I'm worried about him." He grit his teeth as his father was telling him to stay at the house. "Father! He is your son and I have a job to do. I know he is my brother but its up to you to help him out when mama isn't around, not the big brothers!"

**OoOoOoO**

Feliciano heard the muffled voice of his brothers as he made the card for his mother. Getting off his bed he went to his little piggy bank and opened it. Picking up the small change for bus fare. Grabbing his jacket he walked down the stairs and overheard his brother yelling on the phone.

"Father! I don't care for your excuses!" Braincheri turned around when he heard Feliciano's footsteps.

Hanging up the phone, his face softened as he looked at his brother.

"Hey there chibi. You doing okay?" He asked walking up to Feliciano and rubbing his head. "You barely come out that I was afraid something would happen at any second."

"Was that papa?" Feliciano ignored Braincheri's question and looked up at his brother.

Braincheri sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah it was him... Look-"

"I asked you to let me talk to him if you could, Cheri..." Feliciano said pushing past him towards the door.

Catching Feliciano by the arm, he wrapped his arms around him, giving him an awkward hug.

"Look... You can't keep papa happy forever... You will only hurt yourself and cause your whole dream to burn and never come back." Briancheri rubbed Feliciano's back and sighed. "Follow what you wish for and don't try making everyone around you happy, okay?"

Feliciano pushed away and softly whispered to his brother.

"No matter how much I want to get to my goal, I will never get there because I end up hurting people on the way... I did the same with mama."

"The past can't be undone but it can be fixed in the future." Briancheri sighed even louder and patted Feliciano's head again.

Feliciano shook off the hand and smiled a little for his brother.

"I-I am going to go see mama... See you later!" Feliciano said walking towards the door.

"Well that's good! Give some of my love to mama!" Briancheri said as he watched his brother go.

When he was left alone in the living room once more, he sighed and put his hand in his hair.

"I swear, Feliciano is still the sweetest thing I have ever seen." Briancheri squealed out a little and dance into the kitchen to talk to his love of his life.

**OoOoOoO**

When Feliciano got on the bus the first thing that he saw was a couple making out. Making a face, he thought 'Get a room...'

Looking at the card in his hand he looked up at the area the bus had stopped. Getting up he ran out and into the area his mother was in. However, he was stopped by a girl with pigtails. She looked like a child with those but he could tell that she was certainly older than him.

Holding out a brush towards him, he recognized what she was giving it to him for. His hair was a mess and he didn't even fix it on the bus. Silently nodding a thank you, he ran towards the doorway that had just opened up.

"Feli... What have I said about running?" The head nurse of the hospital said to him scowling. "Anyways, where is your papa? I have paper for him to sign and I know the doctor sent him a message awhile back about it!"

Feliciano sighed and handed her the hairbrush. "Your nurse gave me that and also papa is at the bank... I will make sure he signs the paper though..."

Nodding the nurse's scowl turned to a little smile. "Look I don't want you tiring her out."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Take her dancing?"

The nurse shook her head at the sarcastic remark and opened the door for him. Closing it behind him, he walked towards his mother's bed. Seeing his mother's sleeping figure calmed him and told him that she was fine now. Hesitantly reaching out, he tapped his mother's shoulder.

"Hey mama!" He chirped out.

His mother responded right away and looked up at him with a smile.

"H-Hello love..." She said tiredly, looking up at him. "No papa today, huh?"

Feliciano shook his head and lifted up his card for her to see. Putting it down on the table, he smiled at her.

"Well... I'd rather be joking than honest. I'm doing a little better."

Feliciano looked around at the table next to his mother and frowned. Briancheri said he brought fruit for his mother the other day.

"Where's your fruit? I'm sure Cheri said you had it yesterday."

Feliciano turned around and saw the old woman eating fruit, and turned to his mother laughing a little.

"D-did she take it mama?"

"No. No darling they put it away. I'm not allowed to have anything today." His mother said holding his hand weakly.

His smile fell off his face and he looked at her seriously.

"Why not?"

It was a simple question but she knew that he would worry too much if she told the truth.

"It's just a routine you know?" She saw a slight smile on Feliciano's face but she still saw worry. "How's your brother Lovino? He refuses to visit, due to being afraid of what he might see. Is he okay?"

"He's fine mama... He lost his jacket yesterday and told me 'If mama were here she would be able to find them in a minute?' I replied back that 'Mama isn't a miracle worker you know?' and he said 'Mama is a miracle for she brought us life!' He rarely is at home though."

His mother and he chuckled slightly, and his mother nudged him slightly.

"You're a good boy... A good boy." His mother whispered to him.

Feliciano looked at his mother with tears waiting to fall from his eyes. Wiping his face a little, he looked to his mother.

"You know I didn't mean anything I said..." Feliciano said holding on to her hand a little firmer.

Smiling his mother slowly breathed out and rubbed Feliciano's hand.

"There once... was a little boy. He had a beautiful star upon his forehead and when he was good, which he was always very, very good-"

His mother was cut off the head nurse yelling his name out. Knowing it was time to leave, he got off the bed he sat on and leaned forward to kiss his mother's forehead. As he walked away he let go of her hand slowly.

"B-bye mom..."

"Goodbye little bambino."

**OoOoOoO**

"Look all I'm saying is that with a little time, we can be back on the road and we will better than ever!" Julius said as he talked to the crew he had for his circus.

"It's been 10 days, since we have had a show..."

"You know we can't leave Akantha behind for the show! The people love her." Julius said to the one talking.

Feliciano walked towards the doorway he heard his father's voice coming from. Lovino sat at the doorway listening, his forehead creased and a wrinkled nose when he heard the people thinking about giving up on the circus. Looking at Feliciano, he smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"Hey Feli."

"Hey... Is papa in there?" Feliciano asked punching back a little harder than his punch.

"Yeah he is."

"I don't know Julius. Say we start up next week, and then maybe we can find something to make us money while we wait."

"Matthew and I are planning on going to Quebec. We are going on the boats tonight." Feliciano recognized it to be Alfred's voice talking.

Feliciano walked into the room and looked at his father.

"Papa…" Feliciano said quietly.

His father looked up and sighed.

"Can we have a word please?" Feliciano said as drumming was heard from Sadik.

"Y-yeah… "His father said slowly rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Sadik will you stop that!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! Don't tell Pa I'm being an annoyance… "Sadik whispered apologetically.

"Okay everyone… I'm sorry Feli." His father said getting up. "Hold all your thoughts and I'll get back to you."

Feliciano left the room as his father left as well. Meeting in the hallway, his father's irritated face turned to a worried one.

"Is everything alright?" Julius asked Feliciano as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, you were supposed to be at the hospital today…" Feliciano said slowly.

"Y-you told them about the bank manager?" His father asked fervently.

Rolling his eyes, Feliciano replied. "Yes, papa… They want you to talk to you on the phone."

"Now?" Feliciano's father asked.

"Yes, papa." Feliciano replied back bluntly.

Patting his son's shoulders once more, his father left to get the phone in the other room. Alfred and Lovino came out of the room and looked at him sadly. Whistling to get his attention, Lovino did circles around his eyes with his fingers.

Stopping his mime act, he spoke up. "Maybe this will be a blessing for some of us… I know you always wanted of the ride."

"Yeah, but not like this…" Feliciano replied sadly. "It's his dream…"

Alfred put his hands on Feliciano's shoulder and smiled softly, "Dreams aren't gonna get you that far, little bro. After that you need cash."

Alfred stopped speaking and watched as Julius walked back to Feliciano stiffly.

"Um… Your mother- They are operating on her tonight." His father said sadly.

Everyone looked down and wished it not to be true.

**OoOoOoO**

Feliciano sat on the roof of his apartment and drew on the ground with his charcoal. A half a sun and half a moon lay upon the ground, as well as many more of his doodles. Harshly, he was touching up on the outlines of the sun. The ground bit out tons of charcoal in the process, getting all over his hands.

His father walked out from behind the door and came up to him, awkwardly.

"Hey bambino!" His father said in a fake, happy voice, crouching to see her work. "This is really good. What's it called?"

"It's just a drawing! It's not called anything." Feliciano said a little too harshly.

"Okay…" His father replied, stunned.

"Mama said you should just take the circus into Scotland."

"She's not the only one." Julius looked at the sky with concern. "What do you think?"

Feliciano threw his charcoal into the box and looked at the view of the sea that could be seen from the building.

"I don't know papa!" Biting his lip, he turned to his father. "You know, everyone knew mama's operation was today and nobody told me!"

"They didn't want to worry you."

"What should I be worried!?" Feliciano asked biting his lip even harder.

"No! No… No." His father interrupted. "She's going to be okay."

"But you said before that she'll be having the operation and then she'll be up and about." Feliciano said looking at his father expectantly.

Hesitating, his father looked down and grabbed his hand. "That depends on what they find bambino."

"What do you mean what they find!" Feliciano raised his voice.

"See now you're worried! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" His father said taking his hand to his mouth.

"Then why did you tell me not to worry… And anyway, you only do that when you're worried." Feliciano gestured to his father's hand at his mouth.

His father dropped his hand and looked at him sternly.

"I wanted to see her again tomorrow… Can I still do that?"

"We'll see…" His father said quietly.

A silent sob started up from Feliciano as he continued to draw.

"I-I still haven't said sorry to her. Not really sorry!" He said as tears started dropping from his face. "Not so she believes me…"

Julius stayed quiet and Feliciano started to cry harder.

"I shouldn't have shouted at her! It's my entire fault!" Feliciano screamed at himself and his father came up to hug him.

"Hey! Don't say that! It's not your fault! Don't be like that." He put Feliciano's head on his shoulder and let him cry on it. "It's not anybody's fault. Okay? These things happen. It's just life, my little Feliciano."

"It-It's just stupid!" Feliciano yelled into his shoulder.

Julius quietly rubbed Feliciano's head and decided to speak up again.

"It's freezing out here… You alright?" His father asked and Feliciano nodded. "Come on!"

Feliciano sat up at the same time as his father following his shoulder. Parting from it, he looked at his father sadly.

"Let's go back down, okay?" His father whispered encouragingly to him. "Come on! You're going to catch your death."

Feliciano put his charcoal into his box and looked up at his father again.

"Hey, you know what! You can wear dad's coat!" Feliciano laughed a little and his father put it over his shoulder. "How 'bout that!? It's a treat! You look like a real artist!"

His father pulled his to the door leading to the stairs that led to the rows of apartments. The door closed behind them, showing the door with a little drawn window on it and masked creatures on each side of it.

**OoOoOoO**

Feliciano watched the rain, silently as Briancheri talked to his father.

"I'm glad you decided to visit. Feliciano needed it!"

"I just needed time to think Cheri…" Feliciano told his brother.

Lighting struck, signaling that it was time to get up and go to bed.

"Night, Cheri…" Feliciano said hugging his brother slightly.

"Night, chibi!" Briancheri responded.

His father tapped him and smiled.

"Night, little bambino!"

Feliciano nodded and kissed his father on the cheek. Running up the stairs, he walked pass a window showing a reflection of a look-alike standing there, holding a mask.

Walking into the bathroom, he went up and looked at the drawing of himself on the mirror. Rubbing off one eye, he looked towards his pictures and smiled. It was a map-like world of mixed sets of houses and awkward streets.

Lying down in bed, Feliciano turned off his moon lamp. Setting a dream upon him instantly as the light had turned off. His dreams often weren't normal but this one went off the chart for him. A circus lay in front of him, and then the scene changed from the circus to his mother being wheeled away by paramedics. Everything was slow and quiet, people around him were faceless or friends that looked upon the scene with sad faces. The scene slowly changed and he found himself in front of a vanity with clown makeup on. Trying to rub it off he, looked up and the makeup changed. His mirror-self grinned viciously and laughed at him.

Waking up abruptly, he looked around and sighed in relief that he was still at home. Hearing thumping from outside, he sat up and put on his bunny slippers. Walking to the lights, he tried to turn them on. Nothing happened and he guessed it was just a blackout from the storm.

Opening his door, he called out into the dark and silent hallway. "Papa!"

Walking into it, he felt around on the walls and looked into his father's room. "Papa?"

Seeing that he wasn't there he went down the stairs and grabbed the flashlight beside the lamp in the living room. A song from the specific instrument, a violin, could be heard from outside. Leaving out the door, he went to investigate the source.

Running down to the end of the side of his complex, he sees two men practicing juggle and another, which looked exactly like Roderich, playing the violin. Walking up to the Matthew look alike, he noticed the mask upon the face. Each man there had a mask.

"Roderich is that you?" Feliciano asked the man.

"Quiet please! Can't you see us fine gentlemen working here?" The blonde man with a white dull mask said.

Ignoring the man, Feliciano asked the man again. "Roderich? What are you doing here?"

"Can we also not distract our accomplice there? That is if you don't mind! Some of us are rehearsing" The man said again.

Feliciano rolled his eyes and tilted his head at Roderich. "Roderich?"

"Catch the last ball and we turn and bow. Then we ask 'Can we have a brave volunteer?' Blah Blah Blah" Pointing at Feliciano with the balls he continued. "Hey, you! You can be our volunteer!"

Roderich stopped playing and looked at Feliciano questionably.

"What?" Feliciano laughed while asking.

"What's your name?"

"Feliciano…"

"What's wrong with your face?" The man asked in disgust.

Feliciano touched his face in confusion and asked. "My face?"

"Well whatever! Music Maestro! Please another song!" The man said to Roderich.

"I know lots of songs but they all sound almost the same…" Roderich sighed.

"Okay, come on! We just need a 'oh creepy' type of song!"

Getting ready to play the song, Roderich stops and looks at Feliciano with knowing.

"I know you or someone like you!" Roderich said quietly.

"Oh come on Maestro! This is our big finish!" The man says exasperated.

As Roderich is about to play, he turns to a black like stone out of nowhere. Screaming out, he reaches out to touch Roderich.

The extra man, that looked exactly like Lovino, coming into view, dragged Feliciano away from the stone before he could touch it.

"Don't touch that!" Screamed the dull white masked man at him.

Dragging Feliciano towards the man, the Lovino-look alike threw the balls that they were juggling at the darkness consuming the whole area. Light busted from it and kept the darkness barely at bay.

The other man was trying the door, only getting it open at the last minute. Feliciano watched in horror as his brother's look alike turned to stone as he was dragged in with the other man. Closing the door right away, dark goop came from under the door.

Both backing up from the door the man looked around him. He paced the room, biting his hand.

"What was that thing!?" Feliciano asked not noticing the spider like creature with an eyeball as a body, emerge from the goop.

"It's one of the many things to avoid in life!" The man replied still pacing around franticly. "Like losing a comrade or a life-long companion or soul-mate, to rescue little boys."

Stopping for a second, he points at Feliciano's feet in disgust. "What the hell do you have on your feet?"

Feliciano looked down and moves the bunny slippers side to side.

"What?" He asks.

"Is that some kind of sick joke? Threading on rabbits, which will bounce with every step?" Looking at him even more disgusted he continues. "That's just nasty!"

Feliciano looked at the man as if he was stupid and replied. "They're not real…"

The man looked away and returned to pacing around.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Feliciano said sadly. "They both looked like my companions as well… But they weren't"

"I really don't know where I am…" Feliciano said walking to the lone bookshelf in the room.

"Well you're in another thing to avoid in life." The man said a little too jumpy at the same time.

"What is that? The junk room?"

"No trouble!" The man replied right away in a scared voice.

A growl could be heard from the other side of the room. A creature that had a spliced face of different faces of a man on one face and a body of a cat with feathered wings came into view.

"There!" Screamed the man.

Feliciano trying to see what he was pointing at flashed his flashlight at it, causing it to be more agitated.

"Don't irritate it!" Feliciano turned off his flashlight as the man said that.

"What is it?" Feliciano whispered out in fear.

"Just a sphinx…" The man replied back. "Throw it a book!"

"What?"

"Throw it a book. It likes books!"

"Okay…"

Feliciano turned around and looked at the books at the shelf. Reading them over he looked for interesting ones, when the man practically screamed at him.

"Just throw any! It's not like it's going to read them!"

Taking the first one he saw, Feliciano threw it at the sphinx and watched as it ate the pages from the open book.

Slowly walking to the door the man opened it up to find that it was bottomless and there was no way to get to the town on foot.

"Okay! Grab a couple of really big books!"

Feliciano nodded and grabbed the biggest books and ran over to the man. Taking one book out of his hand, he nodded back.

"Okay now throw it on the floor." The man said to Feliciano.

"W-why I like books!?"

"Please! Come on!" The man said looking towards the sphinx again.

Throwing the book on the ground weakly, the man sighed at and decided to show Feliciano instead.

"That was useless! It has to feel like it's being rejected!" The man said as he gets ready to throw the book on the ground. "Grr! Horrible and offensive, badly constructed book!"

Throwing it on the ground, the book never hit the floor but instead hovered above it. Jumping on the book, he nodded to Feliciano and the book hovered over the bottomless pit heading for the town. Looking at his book, Feliciano thinks of all the worst insults he could give the book and shouts them at the book.

"Nasty! Poorly paste book with a soppy ending that I didn't believe for one second!"

The book hovered just like the mans and Feliciano jumped on it. Looking towards the pit, he looked at the man.

"How does this work?" Feliciano asks.

"So as long as they believe you, they migrate back to the library and we get a ride out of here!" The man sighs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There is England :3
> 
> England: I am definitely more elegant than that!
> 
> Me: I don't care :P
> 
> Italy: Eng! Eng! Want to try out this new pasta this guy Naruto introduced me to! Look!
> 
> England: That's a soup you idiot!
> 
> Me: Be nice!
> 
> England: I'm only saying the truth, like a true gentleman.
> 
> Me: So Italy did you like the chapter?
> 
> Italy: Eh? I wasn't paying attention… Sorry!
> 
> Me: It's okay… I forgive you!
> 
> Germany: You forgive him but not me!
> 
> America: AMERICA FUCK YEAH!
> 
> Me: Yeah yeah I get it…
> 
> America: I am so freaking awesome but you didn't catch it in the chapter!
> 
> Me: Ah just be quite….
> 
> America: A hero never quiets for his people always need to know he is there!
> 
> Me: Ah readers; Matthew- Canada, Alfred- America, Sadik- Turkey, Roderich- Austria, and the girl that gave Italy the hairbrush was Seychelles!
> 
> Everybody: All wrapped up here! Hoped you liked it


End file.
